


Первый сон Марьи Алексеевны

by iscalox



Category: Chinese Mythology
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yanluo Wang is out, so someone has to take his place in Hell. The best candidate is a reincarnation of a famous judge, of course. In Russian.</p><p>Судья загробного мира Яньло отправился к Нефритовому Императору, и его нужно подменить. И для этого лучше всего подойдет реинкарнация знаменитого судьи. Основано на китайской мифологии.</p><p>Бета - H. Z.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый сон Марьи Алексеевны

Марье Алексеевне снился на редкость странный сон: будто бы двое незнакомцев вежливо, но настойчиво пытаются ее разбудить. На обоих были нелепые шапочки с крыльями, которые пружинили и подпрыгивали от каждого движения, и черные халаты, расшитые изображениями пыток: отрубленными головами, дыбами, связанными и рыдающими грешниками и торжествующими палачами. Вышивка была искусной, но очень уж неприятной на вид. Но самым странным было даже не это, а то, что у одного из незнакомцев была голова лошади, а у второго — быка. 

— Почтительнейше просим вас проснуться! — говорил быкоголовый.

— У нас к вам дело первостепенной важности, — вторил ему лошадиноголовый, храпя и кося глазом.

Марья Алексеевна давно уже только делала вид, что спит, а сама тайком рассматривала странных гостей. 

— Уважаемая Марья Алексеевна, нижайше просим нас выслушать! — быкоголовый деликатно потрогал ее за плечо, и Марья Алексеевна не удержалась и захихикала — слишком уж абсурдно в его устах прозвучало обычное русское имя. 

Таиться дальше не имело смысла, поэтому она села на кровати (поражаясь тому, насколько та была похожа на всамделишную — даже вчерашнее пятно от кофе оказалось на месте) и вопросительно посмотрела на посетителей:  
— Я вас слушаю. 

— Просим простить, что отвлекаем от отдыха, — оба почтительно склонились. — Но у нас неотложное дело, и помочь больше некому!

— И что за дело? — поинтересовалась Марья Алексеевна.

— Надо подменить судью, — объяснил быкоголовый басом.

— А то он наверх улетел, разбираться, а дела вести некому! — продолжил лошадиноголовый.

— Столпотворение!

— Очередь за воротами!

— Хаос!

— Беспорядок!

— В общем, без вас никак не обойтись.

Ну вот, подумала Марья Алексеевна, до чего работа довела — уже и во сне приходится быть судьей! В ее родном суде в последнее время дел было невпроворот — даже отпуск взять некогда. Неудивительно, что ей начали сниться такие сны!

— А что за суд? — уточнила она. — Я б могла подменить, конечно, если…

— Вот и отлично! Замечательно! Восхитительно! — на два голоса закричали гости, не дослушав, и комната растаяла, уступив место гораздо более странному месту.

Вдруг оказалось, что Марья Алексеевна сидит за огромным столом, покрытым расшитой тканью. На одном краю стола лежали архаичного вида письменные принадлежности, на другом — подставка со множеством одинаковых дощечек и молоток, посередине — раскрытая книга.

— Суд у нас самый обычный, загробный, — пояснил тем временем быкоголовый. — Господин Яньло отлучился на Небо — прояснить вопрос с бодхисатвой, но дела грешников-то все равно решать надо! 

— Да, посмотрите, сколько уже накопилось!

Марья Алексеевна подняла глаза и окинула взглядом помещение, забитое посетителями самого разного вида: здесь были и обычные современные люди, и какие-то важные типы в древних одеяниях, и голые грешники в цепях, и не люди вовсе, а странные создания с рогами и клыками. Народу было так много, что стоять приходилось вплотную друг к другу, прижав руки к телу — всем, даже стражникам с копьями, которых толпой оттеснило к стенам. Только у самого стола оставалась свободная площадка, которую ограждали стражники в одинаковых костюмах. 

Посреди нее на коленях стоял лохматый полуобнаженный мужичонка в цепях и деревянных колодках и чему-то улыбался. Вообще-то, даже несмотря на колодки, на грешника он походил мало: от попавшего в ад Марья Алексеевна ожидала бы запоздалого раскаяния или страха, но никак не счастливой улыбки. 

— Чего стоите! Давайте, пытайте его! — прикрикнул на одного из стражников быкоголовый, и тот послушно хлестанул мужичонку по спине плеткой с привязанными гвоздями. 

Брызнула кровь, и грешник заулыбался еще блаженнее. Это рассердило стражника, и он начал махать плеткой как заведенный. Грешнику это явно нравилось, хотя спина его постепенно превращалась в красную кашу, а на пол капала кровь и — тут Марья Алексеевна не выдержала и зажмурилась — летели ошметки кожи, вырванной кривыми гвоздями.

— Хорошо-то как! — заявил грешник радостно. — Счастье-то какое! Благодарствую, милосердная бодхисатва!

— Все из-за Гуаньинь, — лошадиноголовый склонился к уху Марьи Алексеевны и горячо зашептал: — Попала в ад за чужие грехи! А теперь еще и в рай его превращает! И ведь не выгонишь, все законно! И как работать в таких условиях? А эти, — он кивнул в сторону грешника, — ее уже бодхисатвой признали. Тьфу! Вот господин Яньло и отправился к Нефритовому Императору, чтобы обсудить, что можно сделать. А вас мы просим пока его подменить — пытать сейчас, конечно, без толку, но хоть отправите на перерождение тех, кого положено.

— Вряд ли я справлюсь, — засомневалась Марья Алексеевна. — Никогда таким не занималась.

— Уверяем вас, справитесь! — горячо произнес быкоголовый.

— Уже справлялись — помогали нам раньше! — вставил свое слово лошадиноголовый.

— А это точно была я? — с сомнением спросила Марья Алексеевна, которая не помнила ничего подобного. 

— Именно! Ведь вашей матери, перед тем как она забеременела, приснился мужчина с темным лицом и кистью в руках?

Марья Алексеевна сжалась от стыда — и откуда они только узнали эту историю? Мать Марьи Алексеевны и правда перед рождением дочери всем рассказывала, что ей приснился страшный негр с большой малярной кистью. И именно этим объясняла то, что дочка ее родилась мулаткой, хотя никаких негров в их семье отродясь не было. Конечно же, этому никто не поверил — и в первую очередь отец Марьи Алексеевны, который сразу же подал на развод. Но мать, вместо того чтобы признать ошибку молодости, продолжала твердить, что все дело было в приснившемся негре. 

И почему вдруг они заговорили об этом позоре? Хотя это же сон — видимо, эти вопросы были альтернативой забытым дома штанам или экзамену по математике.

— Так говорила моя мать, — дипломатично согласилась Марья Алексеевна.

— А фамилия ваша Яснонебова? 

Марья Алексеевна кивнула. 

— Ну, тогда все отлично! Вы прекрасно справитесь и в этой реинкарнации! — заулыбался лошадиноголовый, показывая неровные желтые зубы. — А нам пора! Долг зовет! Нам еще жалобы разбирать!

Они со спутником начали отбивать поклоны, при этом быстро двигаясь к выходу.

— Эй, подождите! — крикнула Марья Алексеевна вслед. — Тут хоть суд-то гражданский или уголовный? А процедура? А как ко мне должны обращаться — «уважаемый суд» или «ваша честь»?

— Все как вы пожелаете, — от дверей выкрикнул быкоголовый. — Сами решайте! Да, и Книга Судеб на столе.

— Ну хорошо, — растерянно произнесла Марья Алексеевна. — Тогда всем встать, суд идет! 

Стражники, которые и так стояли, переглянулись и изобразили глубокий поклон, а мужичок в колодке вскочил и, гремя цепями и истекая кровью, исполнил какой-то странный танец, время от времени выкрикивая слова благодарности бодхисатве.

Марья Алексеевна вздохнула и уставилась в огромную древнюю книгу.

**Author's Note:**

> В фике намекается на то, что Марья Алексеевна - реинкарнация знаменитого судьи Бао "Ясное Небо".


End file.
